


Mirror Image

by rexcaliburechoes



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but this is gonna go on my writing blog either way, i love bedivere too much, i stayed up all night to write this and it's barely edited i'm sorry, well actually i'm posting this here first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: In which the Bedivere from the Fate route meets the Bedivere from Grand Order.





	Mirror Image

“Are you…”

“... Me?”

The Knight looked at himself, sea-green eyes meeting brown ones, the light of cautious curiosity reflecting back at him. He was sure that the other felt the same way. He raised his right arm and tilting his head. The other Knight did the same.

The sensation was like looking into a mirror.

There were differences, of course- namely, the other Knight lacked Airgetlam, his silver, shining arm. Bedivere's heart ached. Had he followed his King's orders without disobeying him? What if he, himself, had done so? Would they have been the same? Subconsciously, he clenched his right fist, bringing the other's attention to it.

Instead of asking about it, as he partially expected, (why had he expected the other Knight to ask? If he and the other were truly one and the same, he certainly wouldn't ask about something so personal), the other Knight says, “You look young.”

A dry smile curls the corners of his mouth upward. “It has been fifteen-hundred years, and yet no wrinkles.”

The other man (how strange to call himself that!) visibly flinched and paled. “F-Fifteen-hundred…?!”

“Yes… over a mistake I should not have made in the first place.”

The Knight's eyes fall to the floor, nodding silently in understanding. The silence stretches out between the two Knights. Bedivere's thoughts were too loud, and he couldn't help but want to speak out against them.

“Your hair…?” He asks instead, hiding his prosthetic behind his half-cape and back. It's a start, and it's certainly much better than the oppressive silence.

“I braid it,” his mirror image admits. “It is quite long, but I cannot bring myself to cut it. Not yet.”

He turns his head, thinking. “Do you have… piercings?”

Bedivere nods with a small smile, “My ears, yes.”

The Knight's serious expression softens. “You really are me, aren't you?”

“Yes. It's quite amazing, really. I never expected to meet myself. We are the same, yet different.”

“Indeed.”

There was something that confused the other Bedivere, however. They were the same person, but were they really? This Bedivere seemed… different.

“Are you truly me?” His thoughts slipped out before he could stop them. “You do not seem very serious about your standing as a Knight.”

His words were harsher than he expected. He winced as he realized what he had just said. “I mean no disrespect, but-”

Bedivere only gives him a sheepish smile. “Ah, I do suppose that I do not appear very serious. But, trust me, I am. It's just that when I am in Chaldea, I feel as though the people there need joy.

“I have seen enough pain…” He trails off, thinking of his journey. It was so lonely, so full of regret and physical agony. He shakes his head and lifts his gaze to meet the other Knight's.

“So have I,” he says after a moment of silence. His features were a mixture of understanding and regret. “But not over a thousand-year's worth of suffering.”

A bitter smile crosses his face as he thinks back to the last time the Knights were whole. Before Sir Tristan claimed that the King had no heart. Before Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinivere were found. Before the Battle of Camlann. “Perhaps I should heed your advice.”

Bedivere smiles at his mirror image. He smile back, reaching out to clap the Knight on the shoulder. “Perhaps, but there is always an eternity to learn, yes?”

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So as I was writing this, I was thinking:
> 
> ‘wait fsn bedi doesn't have airgetlam’
> 
> ‘gasp. that means he has a flesh and bone arm because in the deen scene and in the vn he has an arm so uhhhh’
> 
> ‘but wait what do his legends say there has to be a source I can use to explain why fsn bedi has a flESH AND BLOOD ARM because I swear he lost his arm in battle or smth why is this so hard to explain’
> 
> ‘goddammit there's no easy source’
> 
> ‘his design differs too so maybe it's just a universe thing yeah i'll just pass it off as parallel universes but that doesn't excuse the redesign even though his redesign is pretty as all hell but like why is this so hard to write’
> 
> Anyways, is is based off of A Thing @dailybedivere drew and I SCREAMED when I say it because like???? Yes???? But parallel universe hijinks aside I was really excited when I saw the art because I never thought about it even though my brain is in the clouds about 99.99% of the time when it ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE so yeah. I wrote a thing. Yay.
> 
> @dailybedivere I hope you like it!! I love Bedi soooo much and your doodles Give Me Life djjsdhsn I hope I wrote Bedi well because I'm still trying to find my writing voice after 2+ years of Being Lazy About Literally Everything Art Related aha;;
> 
> I need to practice a lot more >.>;;;;


End file.
